


Je Veux Ma Fille

by YesCaptain



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, mommy and daddy snow and david, sleepover, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesCaptain/pseuds/YesCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow wants and excuse to stay with Emma for a few days, so she ruins her and David's house. (I suck at summary's, trust me this is a funny fic ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's been a while since I have seen my daughter. Other then a few hello and good-byes, she has been cooped up in her new house with her pirate and son. (Unless Henry was staying at Regina's place for the week, then I wouldn't even see a glimpse of Emma.)

 

And I'm sick of it. 

 

I have a plan that I am sure is going to work, but if David figures out, he is going to kill me. My plan is to ruin our house, that way we can ask Emma to stay at her place for a bit and hang out. Maybe have some tea or something. 

 

And here we are, standing in front of Emma's door, about to knock.

 

_Earlier today..._

 

Step number one is complete. Take a bat and make a huge hole in the wall. That was pretty easy to do other than a crying baby beside me. Then I broke all the lamps we had, 

 

After I did that, I went over to Golds shop and asked Belle to take care of Neal for a bit, and of course she said yes. I went over to the grocery store looking for something to ruin the house more, when I found a box of cockroaches for sale. I didn't even know they sell them in stores! I'm going to make sure and talk to Regina after about that...

 

I bought 2 bags of cockroaches and walked back to the loft. 

 

I set them free, one bag in the living room, and one bag in Emma's old room. I watched them walk around the house freely and left the loft again.

 

I went over to The Rabbit Hole, where David and Robin were sitting and put my best worried face I could. "David! You need to see someth-"

 

"Snow! I was just hanging with Robin. D'you know where my mate is? I wanted to call him over, but he didn't answer his phone." David pouted and walked over to me to give me a kiss.

"Are you drunk?"  _Now is not the best time..._  I thought.

 

"Nooo....." He looked around the place and then looked back at me. "Wait, how come your here?"

 

I was about to say when Robin interrupted. "Maybe Dave should get some rest right now, he had a lot to drink." He said chuckling. 

 

I nodded a said bye to Robin. "Come on,  _Charming_. Lets go home." I took his arm and walked out of The Rabbit Hole. 

 

We were on our way to the loft when I remembered why I even went to the bar. "David!" I stopped all of a sudden, and almost lost his balance.

 

"What?!"

 

"Our house. It's... destroyed. And full of... cockroaches." I said, trying my best not to laugh. 

 

His face was just pure horror. "Who did that?" 

 

"I'm not sure. Maybe one of the dwarfs pranking us. Maybe we should ask Emma if we can stay at her place until our house gets better!" I grinned ear to ear. 

 

"Why not the bed and breakfast at Granny's?" He said still confused about the whole situation. 

 

"Well that would be boring don't you think? And it's been a while since we've seen them, so this would be fun!" Without saying anything, he grabbed my hand and started running. Then stopped. "Snow?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Where is Neal?!" He ask, looking as if he just lost infinity dollars.

 

I smiled. "He is with Belle. Don't worry." He immediately eased up, then started to run again. Towards Emma's house.

 

_Right now..._

 

I knocked on her door, heard Henry saying "I'll get it!", and the door opened. "Oh hey! What's up?" Henry said.

 

"Hey Henry. I was wondering if I can ask you guys a favor?" I asked after we hugged him.

 

He raised his eyebrow (damn pirate teaching him these things). "Yeah sure. Wanna come in?" 

 

We nodded and walked in. 

 

Emma was making dinner, which smelled like simple rice and chicken. Killian was on the couch with a PS controller on his lap, with is game paused, waiting for Henry to come back. 

 

They looked like such a perfect little family, and it hurt her so much to think that most of the time there is a crisis. 

 

Killian stood up to greet us. He was wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt. Other then his hook, he looked like a 21st century man. "Hello mate," He hugged David. "Sorry for missing your call. I didn't notice it." David rolled his eyes. 

 

Emma was the next one to come, and she also greeted us.  
  


"You said you wanted a favor. What is it?" Henry asked, as we all sat down in the living room.

 

"Well.. our house is a bit ruined, so I was wondering if we could stay at your house for a bit? It would be fun!" 

 

"Yeah! That would be awesome!" Henry looked so exited, before Emma ruined the moment. 

 

"Kid, you might be living in this house, but you don't get to decide whether people can stay or not-" 

 

"Henry is right, it would be fun. They should stay." He said smiling.

 

"Alright. Did you bring your things?" Emma asked standing up and going back to the kitchen. 

 

"No we didn't. I wasn't sure whether you would agree or not." I called from the living room.

 

"Then go get your things. Dinner will be ready by then." She said. 

 

All of a sudden, there was a loud snore. We all looked at David who was asleep, eyes half closed. Henry started laughing, then we joined in. "Alright well, do you mind if we leave David in the guest room while we get our things?" I asked Killian. 

 

"Nope, I don't mind at all." He helped me getting David over to the room, then I left to get my things.

 

This is going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

I packed more than enough clothes for me and David, and I am heading over to Emma's place. It took me awhile to go there, mostly because I first headed to Gold's shop to get

Neal, but Belle didn't let me because she wanted to take care of him. Well, mostly because she wants me to have fun and not worry about him. We took about 15 minutes talking,

then I forced myself to leave. So about 30 minutes later I came back to Emma's.

~~~CS~~~  
"Mom! What took you so long?!" Emma said when she noticed I was home already. She had an annoyed look on her face.

 

"I was talking to Belle. Is the food ready?" I asked and looked over to the living room where Killian and Henry were playing video games.

 

Emma rolled her eyes. "Yeah, it was ready 15 minutes ago..."

 

I was about to help Emma set the table, but she stopped me. "You should wake dad up. I think he wants to eat as well." She chuckled.

 

"Alright sure." I walked out of the kitchen and across the hall where the guest room was.

 

When I opened the door, they was a loud snore. I laughed and sat down on the bed and started to shake David. "Wake up. Dinner is ready."

 

He slowly started to open his eyes, then closed it once more. "Fine then. If you want it the hard way." I turned on the light and waited for some kind of reaction. After a few seconds of silence, he groaned. "Stop it... let me sleep." He turned over, his face on the pillow.

 

I rolled my eyes, and pulled the blanket off of him. He started to squirm around, and looked a lot like a kid throwing a tantrum.

 

"Oh come on! Our first time staying here, and this is going to be our first impression? Get up!" I said hitting his shoulder.

 

"Fine.. but I am going to sleep early today."

 

Once we finally finished, we headed out to the dining room and we sat down. I was beside Henry, David was beside me, Killian was beside David ad Emma was beside Killian.

 

"We have the perfect amount of chairs for all of us." I smiled.

 

"Alright everyone, dig in!" Henry said way too enthusiastically. Especially just for salad, rice and chicken.

 

We were eating as silent as a fish. Well... except for the fork noises and chewing. And I decided to break it. "So... how are you guys liking the new house?" 

 

Killian was the first to answer. "It's great. I love how it is near the docks, so I can also see the Jolly if I look out the window." He grinned.

 

"Look mom, I'm sorry we haven't been with you in a while. We were really busy with unpacking and... other stuff." Killian smirked. 

 

"It's alright. As long as we see each other al least once a week, then it's all good." I said. But that was a lie. It is not alright. We haven't even seen any of them, and I just miss them so much. It's totally worth breaking our house- _our house!_

 

"I forgot to call Marco to fix our house, and the exterminators! David, do you mind doing that?" I asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

 

"Sure. I will be back in a bit." And at that, he left the table. 

 

"When do you think you will have to leave?" Henry asked putting his plate away. 

 

"Probably in a couple days-" Suddenly a gasp came from Emma. "Emma are you alright?" I noticed she gave a death stare to Killian and put a fake smile. 

 

"Yeah. All good. I just... remembered stuff." She said nervously laughing. I eyed them curiously. Oh.  _Oh..._ My eyes widened, and noticed how lucky they are that David wasn't there. _  
_

 

"Right... ok. Anyways, lets clean the table, and we can go have some coffee and watch a movie or something." I said standing up, trying to forget what just happened. 

 

Killian grinned. "I would  _love_ some coffee." Once we finished cleaning the table, we sat one the couch waiting for the coffee to finish making. 

 

I sat on an armchair, Killian sat at the end of the long couch in the corner, with Emma beside him, her back to his chest. Henry left to his room. "Henry is all grown up. I remember when he was a 6 year old." I said laughing, trying to cover up the sadness in my voice. 

 

"Yes. The lad's gotten big. It's heartbreaking to watch your own son get older." Killian put his arms around Emma. He looked sad. It was cute.

 

"Where the hell is dad?" Emma unwrapped herself from him, and looked around. 

 

_Oh yeah, where is he?_ "I'm not sure. Check the room." I said. Once Emma left, I turned to Killian and put a stern look on my face. "I know what your thinking."

 

He raised his eyebrow. "Oh yeah? What am I thinking?"

 

"You want a child of your own." I said. His eyes widened and he sighed.

 

He was about to say something, when I interrupted him. "I would be more than happy for you and Emma, but your not married yet. And I don't think David or I, hell even Henry would approve of that." 

 

"I understand. That's probably why we don't have a child already." He laughed, but then quickly stopped. 

 

Emma came in the room with a smile. "He was asleep again, but I decided to leave him. Did he go drinking earlier?" She asked going to make the coffee. I went to the kitchen as well. "Yeah. He was at the Rabbit Hole." I said remembering the time.

 

She laughed. She gave a mug of coffee for me, and got 2 more for her and Killian.

 

~~~CS~~~

We stayed up watching Netflix till 2 am, then I went to join David in bed. I lied down and closed my eyes. The silence was broken when there was a giggle and a "ssshhh" following it. 

 

I groaned changed positions. Then I heard one set of footsteps, but two voices.  _Weird..._ He is probably carrying her. 

 

I fell asleep probably 15 minutes later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. If your here, that means you either like it or want to give me a chance :P Thank you guys for everything! Love you,  
> Amber^.^


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up at about 8:30 am to an empty bed. I looked around the room, but couldn't find David anywhere.

 

I quickly changed into my home clothes, and walked out of the room. Then I heard laughing that sounded a lot like Henry and David. I smiled and walked over to the living room and found them trying to make pancakes with Nutella- which clearly, they are failing. "Good morning, boys."

 

David was the first to look up. "Morning." I gave a short kiss to him. 

 

"So, how was your first night here?" Henry asked putting a completely burnt pancake in garbage. 

 

I giggled. "It was great. One thing is for sure, Neal isn't here to wake us up every 5 minutes... How come you guys are making pancakes."

 

Henry scowled at his next attempt. "Every morning mom makes the same things, scrambled eggs with toast and hot cocoa. I wanted to try something new for a change." He said oiling the pan. 

 

"Why didn't you just wait for me to wake up? Or maybe have a bit of cereal?" I looked around, but didn't find any boxes of cereal.

 

"Yeah, about that. Killian doesn't exactly like it. One time we had that for breakfast, and he was sick then. So when he ate that, he got more sick, so now he blames that and never wants it in our house." He laughed.

 

"Could you help us with the pancakes? We need a woman's touch on it." David awkwardly laughed. 

 

"Yeah sure. While I do that, could you go and wake Emma and Killian up? We have one day left, and I don't want to miss a single minute of it." I said putting their pancake batter in garbage and remaking it. 

 

"Ok." And at that, he walked out and went into their room. About 7 minutes later, David stormed out of their room, with a very red face. And a pillow. "What's wrong?" I asked, relying on Henry to make the last one. 

 

"Your daughter and her  _pirate._ " He said giving- no more like shoving- the pillow to me. 

 

"So whenever she does something you don't like, she is  _my_ daughter?" I put the pillow down and crossed my arms. 

 

"Yes. Exactly." I muttered under his breath. He marched over to the living room and sat on the couch. One second later he stood back up and started pacing around the room. 

 

"What happened?" I asked, ignoring his pacing and sat down. 

 

He rolled his eyes. "Theirgoingtobeoutinaminute." He said, obviously trying to avoid the subject.

 

"Ok then, what's up with the pillow?"  _I want to know what happened..._  I thought.

 

"She threw it at me." He stopped pacing, and finally sat down.  He took a deep breath and shuttered. "Why did we come here exactly-"

 

"Good morning." Killian came in the room holding a plate of pancakes and set it on the table. 

 

David growled. I elbowed him, and he put a fake smile. " _Good morning!_  How was your sleep?" He said way to enthusiastically. 

 

Killian's eyes widened. "Same as usual. How did you two sleep?" He smiled awkwardly.

 

I shrugged. "Pretty good." 

 

Emma and Henry came with plates, Nutella and whipped cream. "For the pancakes. They look really good, bye the way. It's nice to have a change for a bit." She said. 

 

"Thanks for teaching me Grams!" We all sat down on the table.

 

The breakfast went pretty good, except for a few death glances by David it was all good. 

 

We were all seated in the living room. "What would you like to do today? Because I am not going to stay home all day while you guys are over." Emma said raising her eyebrows. 

 

"Do you want to go to the petting zoo?" I said enthusiastically.  _I know they wouldn't want to, but just giving it a try._

 

"Are you serious?" Henry and David said both at the same time. 

 

"No... of course not."  _Which was a lie..._

 

 

"How about we go for a sail on The Jolly Roger?" Killian said grinning. 

 

We all agreed, and are now getting ready for a day out on sea.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So so so sorry for taking this long to make the chapter, I had to do a couple of things, but here you go! Hopefully you enjoy this as much as I did writing it. :D Thanks, -Amber

We are on our way to the docks, with our hands full with food and other things, when Leroy ran up to us. "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" He was running around like a lunatic, then noticed us staring and ran up to us.

"Leroy, what is it?" I asked putting a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. 

 

"The was this  _thing_ running around Storybrooke. I think it's a-" His eyes widened. 

 

"What?" I just want one calm day here.  _Just one._ _  
_

 

He started to nervously laugh as he scratched behind his head. "I uh... remembered something. That 'thing' is... Dopey trying out his new uh... Halloween costume..." He broke eye contact with me and looked at the floor. 

 

Emma, Killian and Henry rolled their eyes all at the same moment.  _The perfect family..._  "Are you serious?" Emma said crossing her hands.

 

He mumbled something, then started to walk away. "Right then. Shall we go or do you want to stay on the middle of the road?" Killian said taking Emma's hand.

 

"Come on. Lets go." David picked up the small box of sandwiches he dropped, and we left to the docks. _Again._

 

~~~CS~~~ 

We are already on the water, with all of us sitting on the deck of the Jolly, eating sandwiches, fruits and chips. Of course, I made the sandwiches and brought the fruits, and Emma brought the chips with dip. "It's amazing." I said, inhaling the air.

 

"The sandwiches?" Henry questioned raising his eyebrows. 

 

"No, the air. And being out on the water. It's nice." I laughed. 

 

"Aye. That's one of the reasons I chose piracy." Killian took one of the chips Emma was holding and ate it. But she ignored that and took another.  _Hmm, they get along pretty well about that. If David did that to me, I would make him spit it out. Then tell him to eat it again because I didn't want to._  I giggled about the thought. 

 

"What?" David asked, taking a sandwich. 

 

"Nothing." I grinned when I thought once more about the fact that the family is finally together. David shrugged and continued to enjoy his sandwich.

 

We were eating in silence, but not awkwardly when Killian growled and muttered something.  _Wow... Killian growls?_   "What is it?" Emma asked with a smile.  _  
_

 

"This bloody devise is stuck in my pocket, and is  _always_  vibrating." He said standing up trying to get his phone out of his pocket. 

 

Emma giggled. "Here. Let me help." She said standing up and taking his phone out of his back pocket. Slow but not too slow.  _Still not a good_ _image._  

 

He took the phone from her hands. "Thank you,  _love._ " He winked.  _Oh my goodness... they make a simple thing and turn it into a bad thing. They already ruined the word'coffee' for me._

 

I noticed David and Henry was trying their best to ignore what just happened by talking about Henry's new video game. "Do you ever even check your messages?" I asked once they both sat down. 

 

"Yes I do. But not until I get really annoyed." Chuckling, he turned his phone on and found 23 new messages. 

 

"Who is it from?" Henry asked taking a peek.

 

"It's either from Robin or one of the dwarfs." He turned it off, and put in on the floor beside him. 

 

~~~CS~~~

 "Mom!" Henry called from the helm. 

 

She looked up from where we are sitting to where Henry, David and Killian are. "What?" She called back.

 

We saw Henry saying something we couldn't quite hear, so he came back down. "Mom! The exterminators and builders called saying the loft is going to be ready tonight." He said is with sadness in his eyes.  _At least someone still wants us to stay._

 

Emma's grin faded to a frown. "Already?"  _Oh..._

 

He nodded. "Yeah. Except there is one problem. A few of the cockroaches that were at your house," he looked at me, "do  _not_ want to leave." He chuckled. 

 

"How the hell did this even happen?" Emma asked standing up.  _Oh no. Should I tell her? No. She'll kill me. But I promised no secrets... I could tell Henry! Ugh whatever._

 

"I did it!" I stood up. 

 

She looked at me with wide eyes. "You. Did. What?!" 

 

_Oh god._ "I just wanted to spend time with you, and that was the first thing that came to my mind." I said scratching the back of my head.

 

"You could of just asked, and we would've said yes!" Emma crossed her arms and looked at me. 

 

"You would want to?"  _She would want to?!_  

 

Emma rolled her eyes. "Of course! Your my mother! You would've have to wait for a little longer though, because we didn't even finish with the house yet."

 

_Wow..._ "So that means I ruined our house for nothing?"  _God dammit._

 

"Mhm." Henry started to laugh uncontrollably, he had to hold Emma for balance. 

 

"Does dad know?" She looked at David who was fighting with Killian about who knows what.

 

I chuckled. "Nope."

 

Her eyes widened. "Well I guess we will have to tell him then. At least the house it finished." 

 

_This is NOT how I planned this out._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I would have a schedule, but I just feel really bad for not posting a chapter in a while, so I shall post another one! :) Hope you enjoy, -Amber

I still didn't tell David about the house, and told Emma and Henry to keep it a secret or else. I don't really know what I would do, but still. I just need to find a way to tell him without him getting all mad. I guess it is a good thing that the huge hole on the wall is fixed. The cockroach problem isn't though.  _I should've gotten ants..._

 

We are still out on the water, except it is getting dark and we are staring at the stars, looking for constellations. "That one is Aries." Henry said, pointing to a few starts. 

 

Killian grinned proudly. "Well done, lad. You're a fast learner." He put a hand on his shoulder. _Like a father would do..._

 

I stood up abruptly and sighed.  _The time has come..._ "David, we need to talk." His eyes widened and scratched his head. 

 

"Uh. Okay?" We walked over to Killian's cabin, and I closed the door. "What is it, Snow? Is it about the pancakes we had for breakfast? Trust me, I did  _not_ mean to-" He started to babble.

 

"What? No! It's something else. Wait. You did something to the pancakes?" I asked trying to hide my amusement. _He looks so cute when he is guilty._

 

He looked away from me. "No. Of course not. Anyways, what did you want to tell me?"

 

I took a deep breath. This is something I was hoping to avoid. The whole 'Oh, I wrecked our house because I wanted to be with Emma', conversation. "Well... it's complicated. I sort of know how our house got destroyed..." This time it was my turn to look away.

 

"How?"

 

"Ikindofdidit." I mumbled. 

 

"What? Can you please give me a straight answer?"  _That's his suspicious voice._

 

I took another deep breath and closed my eyes. "I did it! I wrecked our house so that we could spend time with Emma." His eyes widened and his mouth hanged open.

 

"Oh my god. Why did you do that?!" He found a bottle of rum, and poured it into a cup. 

 

"I told you why. That's the only thing I had in mind. It's fixed, though! We will be able to go home tonight and be with Neal." I said, as cheerfully as I could.

 

He sighed. "Mary Margaret, you do know that when we get back, we are not only going to be with Neal, we are also going to live with a family of  _cockroaches!_ " He whispered in a mad tone. "Why didn't you just tell me? We could've spent time with them if we asked."  _At least he isn't that mad._

 

"I wanted to. But you were _drunk._ " We both rolled our eyes at the same moment.

 

_At least something we agree on._

 

~~~CS~~~

 When we left the cabin, we found Emma and Killian lying down on the blanket, looking at the sky and talking about something that probably made Emma really emotional."Killian?"  _Yes, we are snooping._

 

 "Yes, love?" He said, putting an arm around her.

 

"Can you promise me something?" She turned her head and looked at him.

 

"Anything." He started to feel her hair.

 

She shivered, and he held her closer. "Do you promise to never leave me? To stay with me until the end?"

 

He smiled. "I wouldn't make a promise I can't keep. I think you know that I would die a million times for you. Even if I do die, I will always still be with you."

 

"No, don't say that. People always say about how when someone dies, they are still with you in your ' _heart'._ You might see me, but I won't." 

 

"Emma, love-"

 

"No, Killian. You can't just go dying on me because I am 'about' to die.I don't know how I would live without you." She said, with a bit of tears in her eyes.

 

"I'll try my best to stay alive for you. And as you very well know, I'm a survivor." He said with a smirk. They sat up hugged. 

 

"I love you." 


	6. Chapter 6

We are back at Emma's place, about to watch a movie. Well, once we figure out  _what_ to watch. 

 

"How about Peter Pan?" David suggested with a mischievous smile. 

 

Killian snorted. "No thank you. I have watched that bloody horrifying movie, and I did  _not_ enjoy it. Whatsoever. I can't believe-"

 

Emma put on arm to stop him from going further. "I heard enough of that on the day you watched it." She giggled, remembering the time. "How about Titanic?" 

 

"No! I hate that movie! It's way too sad." Henry said, scrolling through things on Netflix. Emma rolled her eyes.  _She does that a lot..._

 

"What about The Princess Bride?" I asked, with a grin. 

 

Killian shrugged. "I've hear Emma talking about it a  _lot,_ but I've never watched it." Emma nodded her head. Henry and David agreed.

~~~CS~~~

We are now halfway done with the movie, and Killian is in love with it. "This is the best bloody movie I have ever seen! Way better then any other ones you showed me."  He said with a grin.

 

"Shh! Comments later please." Henry said, rolling his eyes.

 

Killian smirks, and continues to watch the movie in silence. Emma snuggles with him a bit more without even noticing.

 

I little bit later, it finishes, and Henry is fast asleep on the couch. Killian chuckles as he picks him up and walks over to Henry's room. "Well, I guess this is our last night here, then we are off to our cockroach-filled house." David said, giving me a stare.

 

Emma sighs. "Yeah. But don't worry, next time you don't have to ruin the loft to stay here. You can always  _ask._ " She laughed.

 

Killian then somehow managed to pop out of nowhere. "Unless there is anything you would like me to do, I am heading off to bed."  

 

"I think I am going to go join you. Good night mom. Night dad." She waved to us awkwardly, then walked out of the living room with Killian.

 

"It was nice, wasn't it? I say, with a yawn.

 

"Yeah, it was. Other then seeing Emma and Killian in bed...it was great!" He rolled his eyes.

 

"Well... lets go to bed then." 

 

I fell asleep right after my head hit the pillow, and had a dream that took place in Camelot. We were all there... and Emma was the...  _Dark One._

~~~CS~~~

"Bye Grams! Bye Gramps! I had  _so_ much fun with you! Hopefully it will happen again!" Henry said, giving us both a hug.

 

"Hopefully it will."

 

Emma was the next to hug us. "Bye mom. I'll see you soon. Maybe at Granny's for lunch."

 

Killian nudged Emma and waved his hands around with wide eyes. "Oh yeah! Do you mind taking Henry to Regina's? It's her turn to be with him." Emma said, getting what Killian was trying to tell her. 

 

"Yeah of course. Henry, go pack your things." David said, sending him off towards his room.

 

We settled with Lunch at Granny's.

 

 _Except Emma and Killian never came..._ Regina, Robin and Henry did though!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Here you go, another long awaited chapter for y'all! (I don't know why I used that word :P). Hopefully you like this. This is probably going to be the last chapter, and I hope I made it a good one! PS, I made this at the middle of the night, so excuse me for typos. Thanks, ~Amber.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :) So sorry for not making any fics for awhile, I was a bit busy with things I had to do. But here you go, another one of my fails! Make sure to leave kudos and review! Makes me really happy :D PS, Je veux me fille means I want my daughter in French. PPS I am not French, I just searched it up :P PPPS, this is all Snows POV.   
> ***Amber


End file.
